


I Was Blind Before I Met You

by yourdilemma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blindness, Color, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Soulmate AU, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: It is said that when soulmates meet, they are finally able to see color. However, what happens when one is blind?





	

He wasn’t born without his sight. No, he was told to be born with the most beautiful, vibrant brown eyes anyone had ever seen. But he had severe vision loss, which the doctors found after he was brought into the world. His life of sight was short-lived, but his life was not too difficult without seeing. In fact, he thought it made him a better person because he could not judge based on appearances.

As a child, he went to schools for boys and girls just like him-those who could not see and those who could not hear. He learned braille and how to pay attention to his surroundings solely through hearing. He was even given a seeing eye dog, whom he named Suki.

Growing older, people all around snickered and made fun of his disability. But he was always quiet and merely walked away, letting Suki take him places. They always thought the dog was smarter than him.

He glided smoothly through middle school, but when high school came, it was absolute hell. There were all these expectations of him, from grades to college to family to _future_...and he couldn’t deal. There was also the matter of his soulmate. He was taught as a child that when one met their soulmate, their colorblind eyes would suddenly be able to see color. There was, of course, the occasional story of people being born seeing color or never meeting their soulmate. He figured he was just like them.

He figured, anyway.

“Hey, Adrian, can you help me set up the camera?”

“Yeah, sure. Didn’t know you were filming today.”

“Just need to get something out of my system.”

“Okay.” His brother had learned not to ask, and Dan was grateful for that. “It’s recording now. Just let me know when you’re finished.”

“I will. Thanks, bro.” He smiled, and he imagined his made-up idea of his brother smiling back. His footsteps faded away.

He took a deep breath. “Hello, Internet,” he began.

“So the inevitability of life is looming before me, as I know it may be for many of you, as well. Knock knock, its college.” He laughed. “School is definitely a stressful factor of life. I’d certainly like to ditch the education system, but we’re actually really lucky to have it. We have something that others may not.” He was quiet.

“I guess that leads to my next point. You all know of my disability…” He patted his eyes. “This little hindrance has led to me questioning something my entire life: my soulmate. If my whole world is to turn colorful when I meet them, how will my eyes be able to tell? I can’t see anything, let alone colors. And no, I don’t expect pity in the comments. I’m just speaking aloud here.” He gave a wry smile. “Sorry for the lack of updating and this short, sorry video. Bye, guys.”

He stood up, hands out. He didn’t realize the camera was so close, and knocked it, along with the tripod, over. It made a deafening, awful sound as it hit the floor, and he stilled. His sightless eyes widened.

His mom ran up the stairs, terrified, and found him curled on the ground. “Dan!” she cried out, running to him and pulling him into her arms. He sniffled.

“I’m so useless.”

Mrs. Howell noticed the tipped-over camera and picked it up. After close inspection, she said, “Dan...it’s not broken. It’s just a bit scratched from the fall.” She pulled him closer. “When this thing fell...God, I thought it was you. I’m so glad you’re okay.” She kissed him on the head. “What happened, love?”

He looked at her hollowly. Or, at least, in the direction of her voice. “I wanted to make a video today and when I got up to stop the recording, I knocked the camera over,” he croaked out.

“Dan…” she murmured, stroking his hair. “You could have just asked for help. We’re all willing to help. Adrian always sets up the camera for you and assists you in editing your videos.”

“But that’s the thing!” he burst. “I appreciate you guys, but all of this helping...I feel so dependent. I want to be able to do things without needing help! I don’t want to be such a hopeless deadweight to you!” Tears spilled out of his eyes and he found that he struggled to breathe.

His mother was silent as she held him closer and let his tears soak into her, allowing herself to soak in his pain in hopes that she could bear what he could not. 

* * *

 

His world was darkness. Until he met someone. Someone on the Internet.

“Hey! Dan, right?”

Phil Lester. His voice was like music in Dan’s ears and he imagined Phil’s face, tailored to the other boy’s descriptions.

“Umm...I have black hair, pretty long. My mum says it’s like a lion’s mane.” Phil laughed. “I also have blue eyes and pale skin. My brother says I could be a vampire. A really tall, gangly vampire.”

“Bright or dark blue?” he asked. He was structuring Phil’s face in his mind.

“Bright. Uh, would you mind moving closer to the camera? I’d like to see you better, if you don’t mind.” He obliged, leaning in closer. “Dan, do you know what you look like?”

“I have a vague idea.”

“Well, I’ll tell you the specifics, then. You have hair that kinda looks like mine, only yours is shorter and neater, haha. Your eyes are dark brown-but then again, everything is either black or white for me. Haven't met my soulmate yet. I don’t know if it’s the lighting, but you look tan. You’re normal compared to me.” Phil let out a giggle.

He found himself laughing, too. “I bet you look great, Phil,” he replied. “I’d love to meet you someday.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” He imagined the blue-eyed boy grinning. “Maybe then you can get a better idea of me. My voice must sound pretty weird with my crappy laptop. And I want to see how tall you are in real life!”

He grinned in return. “Cool. Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

October 19, 2009. He got off the train with the assistance of his cane, Suki, and one of the train staff members. He heard loud footsteps approaching him.

“Dan!” a familiar voice cried out.

“Phil?” he called out, holding his arms out in front of him, searching, searching for the boy. He felt a body enter his arms and they were hugging.

“Dan! It’s so great to finally meet you!” He breathed in the other boy’s scent, eyes closed. He smelled like sandalwood and sugar, an odd yet pleasing combination.

They finally pulled away, and Dan’s eyes opened. He gasped.

“Dan? What is it?”

_The colors...the sights...oh Lord…_

He whirled around, finally _seeing_ , finally _living_. Dan turned to see the boy before him, looking incredibly confused. This boy...this beautiful boy...with black hair and blue eyes…was his.

“ _Phil_ ,” he breathed, right before he kissed him. He was crying.

“Phil,” he repeated. “Phil, Phil, Phil.”

“Dan?” Phil looked at him confusedly. “What happened? Are you all right?” He was still a bit dazed from the kiss.

“Phil...I can see. I can see everything, the world, the colors... _you_.”

Phil’s eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, widened in understanding. “So that means we’re…”

“We’re soulmates.” Dan was sobbing with happiness. “We’re meant to be, Phil-”

He was cut off by another kiss from his soulmate, his future.


End file.
